DESCRIPTION: Funds are requested for a meeting to be held in the fall of 1996 to discuss new findings on CFS, shape public policy, and encourage international cooperation for research. The attendees will be health care professionals, topics will enable them to provide cost-effective diagnostic workups, develop case definitions for CFS, and provide a forum to applying these new guidelines in clinical practice. There will be a research program consisting of five general sessions, each with an introductory address, followed by a series of six minute presentations, and discussions from the floor with eventual interpretation by a rapporteur. There will also be poster sessions and informal workshops to encourage future research in the field. There will also be a clinical program with lectures, panel discussions, case presentations, and other discussions.